Tennis With a Few Turns
by DeborahSloane
Summary: The Doctor and Rose go to earth, a bit in the future. They end up on a Tennis Court, little did either of them know that the people they were playing with were soon about to turn on them... 10th Doctor/Rose This is my first FF! Please Review! UNFINISHED!
1. The Beggining

Doctor Who

Doctor Who

RP

The Tardis was slowly appearing. The Doctor Opened the door and a tennis ball came flying at the Doctor and Rose. They just looked at each other and started laughing.

"Well, come on, let's go see what's going on." The Doctor said taking her hand and walking out the door of the Tardis.

"What are you doing?!" Someone on the tennis court asked.

"Oh, we just decided to drop by and play." The Doctor said being causal.

"Oh, are you the players then?" Another person asked asked.

"Uh, no—" Rose started.

"Yes, yes, yes, but we aren't very good, just started, yesterday actually." The Doctor said.

"Alright then, why don't you move your blue box and you can warm up." The man said.

"Exactly what we will do." The Doctor said looking at Rose, motioning to go to the Tardis.

--

John hit the tennis ball to Amy, his teammate, "When are they going to be here?"

"I'm not sure" Amy said, hitting the ball back.

John hit the ball, but was distracted by a weird nose and turn in that direction, hitting the ball that way, and there was an odd blue box. The door opened and the ball went inside. John waited for the ball to come back out, but it never did. He heard some laughter then two people emerged.

"What are you doing?!" Amy asked.

"Oh, we just decided to drop by and play." A tall man said, holding hands with a shorted blonde.

"Oh, are you the players then?" John asked.

"Uh no—" The blonde began but the man interrupted.

"Yes, yes, yes, but we aren't very good, just started, yesterday actually." He said.

_That's odd. _John thought. "Alright then, why don't you move your blue box and you can warm up."

"Exactly what we will do." The strange man said, motioning for the blonde to go back into the odd blue box they had, only a few minutes ago, emerged from.

--

"I don't know how to play tennis!" Rose squawked.

"Yeah, well aren't you up for a challenge!?" the Doctor asked running around the console.

"_Tennis_!?" She asked.

"Yeah, the Tardis brought us here for a reason! So we might as well find out!"

"Okay, but you are going to help me, right?"

"Of course…" He said. Then the Tardis jerked and they stopped.

She gave him an unsure look but took his hand and they left the Tardis.

"What did you do?" The man asked that they had just spoken to.

"Oh, just moved my blue box!"

"I see… Anyway, I'm John. And you are?"

"I'm Rose." She said, courteously shaking his hand.

"And I'm the Doctor." The Doctor said, following Rose's actions, and shaking his hand also.

"It seems a bit strange for a doctor to be playing tennis. Then again…" Amy said.

"Oh I'm not a medical doctor or anything. I'm the Doctor. Just the Doctor. And you are?"

"I'm Amy." She shook both their hands. "Now, where are your rackets?"

"Oh, I'm sure I brought them." He said. "Be right back Rose." He nodded to John and Amy before walking of a ways to pull out two rackets from his coat.

--

"Now _that's _odd!" Amy said as the box started t disappear.

"No Kidding!" He said, shaking his head. They watched as the box reappeared a few feet to the side. Thoughts were going through their heads like _What? _And _That's impossible! _And _Why didn't I eat breakfast? I'm sooooo hungry._

**Hey! This is my First FF if you don't like it, sorry! But I needed to start writing sometime! I could use all the advice and reviews that you guys ((and gals!)) can give me! Thanks!**


	2. Tennis?

Hey guys **Hey guys! Thank you Kitty Bridgeta for the review she gave me and thank you Kitty Bridgeta and Musically Defined for adding this story to their story alerts! Thanks a ton everyone! ** Previously

"Now that's odd!" Amy said as the box started to disappear.

"No Kidding!" He said, shaking his head. They watched as the box reappeared a few feet to the side. Thoughts were going through their heads like _What? _And _That's impossible! _And _Why didn't I eat breakfast? I'm sooooo hungry._

_Chapter 2_

Amy and John exchanged glances. _I know. _John mouthed. But they didn't say anything aloud.

A few seconds later they emerged and John and Amy exchanged glances again before John curiously asked: "What did you do?"

"Oh, just moved my blue box." The man stated.

"I see…" _I really am hungry… _"Anyway, I'm John. And you are?"

"I'm Rose," the blonde said, reaching out to shake his hand.

"And I'm the Doctor." The man said, also shaking his hand. _I don't see what's so fascinating with shaking hands…_ John thought.

"It seems a bit strange for a doctor to be playing tennis, then again…" Amy began. She had an excellent point, although this was not the weirdest thing that had happened to them lately.

"Oh, I'm not a medical doctor or anything. I'm _the _Doctor. Just the Doctor. And you are?" He asked.

_Yeah, he's defiantly gone mad. I wouldn't be surprised if his blonde haired friend was the same way._

"I'm Amy." She said, and shook their hands. She obviously knew the attraction to shaking hands… "Now, where are you rackets?"

"Oh, I'm sure I brought them." The Doctor said. He whispered something to Rose and then nodded to John and Amy before walking a ways away.

John studied the Doctor, as Amy and Rose made chit-chat. He noticed he was searching his coat pockets. _If he thinks that he put two rackets in his coat them he is madder than—_

John was astonished to see that he pulled out two rackets from his coat. He shook his head, he knew that coat was not large enough….. But he turned his attention to the two women.

"…Yeah, so you've practically never played?" Amy was asking Rose.

The Doctor walked up and handed Rose a racket, and she awkwardly held it. "Nope, kind of new at the whole idea. But I'm always up for a challenge."

--

Rose was talking to Amy, "I don't really think this will work out too well…" She began but Amy gave her a weird look."

"Well, maybe not but……" She just gave her a questioning look.

"I'm not very good….." Rose admitted.

" Oh, yeah…so you've practically never played?"

The Doctor walked up and handed Rose her racket. She had no clue how she was supposed to hold it and grabbed it by the larger end, which she knew wasn't right, and probably looked awkward. . "Nope, kind of new at the whole idea. But I'm always up for a challenge."

The doctor grinned at her. And he was ready to start playing tennis!

-a little while later…-

They all started playing, and Rose realized how pathetically awful she really was. The Doctor had to show her how to use the racket and then she couldn't hit the ball without falling over. She was sitting down, because she had gotten hit in the head with the ball she was attempting to serve.

The rest of them were talking, but Rose couldn't concentrate on a thing that was being said. She did happen to hear the last of their conversation though….

"…..Rose, were you even listening?"

**I know this chapter was pretty short, and I haven't gotten to the plot yet, but with school and everything I don't have the most time in the world! If you have ideas, recommendations, or just want to tell me how great ((or awful)) my story is, then REVIEW! I love reviews! Thanks!**


	3. Headache

Hey

**Hey! Thanks for the reviews from Kitty Bridgeta. I also really enjoyed Musically Defined's review. It was fun to read. Okay, so this chapter gets a little more into it. Enjoy!**

John groaned as, for the fourth time, Rose had fallen to the ground. He was beginning to think that she didn't even know that point to tennis. Which wasn't far from the truth. It was her turn to serve, and he was sure that this would be pretty disastrous. And it was. She managed to hit herself in the head with the ball and then the racket. It wasn't a pretty sight. He sighed, as they all trudged over to the sidelines as the Doctor hauled her up and pulled her to a chair.

She sat in a chair and they all started talking. The Doctor, after giving her some ice, had come to the conclusion that she had a minor concussion which should clear up before the day was over and wasn't too severe.. Which meant that there would be no more tennis playing.

"And you might have too much of a headache to even…Rose, were you even listening?"

She looked at all of them. "Oh, I'm fine. Really, I'm sure I'll be fine. I just….I just plan on not playing tennis again for a while."

_I'm not sure if you could count that as playing, attempting maybe but playing…_ John thought.

He decided to take his chances now, and leave. For the time being that is. "I'm, uh, going to go get her some more ice." He said. They nodded, and didn't seem t think anything of it as he left.

He walked a few miles before finally coming to the place he had intended to come to. "Ah, here it is." He said to himself.

--

Rose didn't know what to say, she didn't want them to think she wasn't listening, even though she wasn't. she answered with the first answer that came to mind. "Oh, I'm fine. Really, I'm sure I'll be fine. I just….I just plan on not playing tennis again for a while."

There was a silence and then John said . "I'm, uh, going to go get her some more ice."

_I don't need more ice, what do you think I am? A lunatic? _But she didn't say anything as he left. The Doctor seemed to be concerned about her, but she didn't think he should be. Although, she had no clue what they were talking about, she had whacked herself in the head pretty hard………..

The Doctor and Amy sat down on either side of her, showing their concern and asking her random questions about her headache and then many other random questions. Most likely to see if she was even paying attention.

--

John entered the dark lit room and looked around. He had his suspicions about this Doctor person and his friend Rose. Well Rose was just…annoying…but the Doctor, he seemed way above them all.

He looked around until his eyes adjusted and he made out the outline of what he was looking for. He simply wrote a note and thrust it out. Then turned and left. They would have their suspicions about him if he didn't get back soon.

He walked quickly and arrived back. Roses' headache was still rather strong, but she seemed to be doing a bit better. He smiled at her.

She gave him a small smile. But the Doctor decided they should go. But since no one had showed up (in other words the people who were actually suppose to come) they didn't want to make it seem like they were imposters and suggested that get together the next day when, hopefully, Rose was feeling better. John nodded a slight nod in agreement and Amy smiled "It sounds like a plan." She said as the doctor led Rose back to the Tardis.

--

John arrived back and the Doctor was urging Rose to go back into the Tardis. She half-heartedly obliged. She didn't pay attention to what they were talking about. Something about a plan. She didn't really know. But once she had gotten to her bedroom in the Tardis, she collapsed on her bed and fell into a deep sleep.

The Doctor was slightly worried about her. But he knew she needed to get some sleep and let her rest. She had fallen asleep almost immediately after he had led her to her room. He was pacing, waiting for her to wake up. Finally he sat down in the captains chair, feet up against the console, and calmed down as he waited. He even found a book to read while he was waiting for her oh-so patiently.

He was immersed in his book when he suddenly heard a scream and he dashed out of the room, following the way the scream had led him to. Rose's room.

**Well, I know it isn't the best but I had fun writing this chapter! I hope that you all enjoyed it! And remeber, REVIEWS ARE THE BEST!! Thanks to all my readers!**


	4. Darkness

**Hello to all my readers! I am SO sorry I haven't written since October! I feel so bad for all of you! I went on a trip in October and then I didn't get back to writing, Thanksgiving and a birthday came in November. Christmas was in December. Lots of birthday planning and parties were in January and February and Now it's March and I feel you all deserve another chapter! I'm sorry this one is short, but I hope to write more soon! I just felt I should give this to you know so I don't forget later. Thanks for your patients!**

_Previously:_

The Doctor was immersed in his book when he suddenly heard a scream and he dashed out of the room, following the way the scream had led him to. Rose's room.

Now:

Amy and John were sitting together in the hotel lobby that they were occupying. Amy had curled up with a book and a blanket. After John was almost positively sure she wouldn't notice, he left the hotel lobby and made his way to the place he had been earlier that day. He heard a deep voice behind him.

"So you think that they are the ones?"

"Almost positive."

"Alright, I know what I will do. Meet the man tomorrow and tell me if he still seems inferior. No funny business."

John wasn't quite sure what he…it meant by that but nodded and left. When he arrived back in the hotel lobby Amy was up talking to a hotel employee. When she saw him she came over to him. "Where have you been John, I look up from reading my book and you are no where to be seen. You disappear all the time. I'm heading to my room. I'll see you tomorrow. At least I think I will." And with that she grabbed her blanket and book and left the lobby.

The Doctor was worried. He couldn't find a way into Rose's room and he was pleading with the Tardis to help him. Finally the Tardis got the door open for him and he entered. But it was an entrance into a dark, lonely room. Rose wasn't anywhere to be seen, even after he got the light to turn back on.

Now he wasn't sure what to do. He needed to find Rose. But He also knew he should stay and say farewell to Amy and John. He checked the time and decided to began seeking for Rose and coming back once it was daylight. The doctor wasn't sure if Rose had been taken inter-galctically or if it was just someone on earth. Whichever it was, he decided to start with earth. It was much smaller.

Rose was tossing and turning. Her headache had died down and now she was just bored. The Doctor had told her to go get a good nights rest and meet him in the console room in the morning. Now she was not tiered and bored. She was just about to give up on her whole nap when she saw something that was quite frightening. She wanted to scream, but couldn't. It was like all the oxygen of the room was gone. She knew it, whatever it was, was coming at her. Finally, she managed to scream before complete darkness overtook her

**And there you are. Even though I have been so cruel by not writing, I would LOVE for you to hit that Review button and send some Reviews my way! Oh, and sorry if I spelled inter-galactically wrong. I wasn't sure exactly how to spell that one! Thanks to you all!**

**P.S. Sorry again!**


End file.
